The invention concerns a filter device, in particular for gas filtration, for example, an air filter for motor vehicles, comprising a filter element that is received in a filter housing, which can be closed off by a housing cover.
WO 2011/104107 A1 discloses an air filter for the internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle. The air filter comprises within a filter housing an annular filter element that, in its position in the filter housing, can be closed off by a housing cover. The housing cover is detachably connected by means of a bayonet closure on the filter housing, wherein the housing cover can be inserted axially into a cover receptacle formed on the filter housing and, in the inserted state, is rotatable between a release position and a locking position.